The Devil of Hellsing
by Vente
Summary: My first fan fic to Hellsing
1. Default Chapter

The sounds of bullets rang from the bullets of Alucard's guns. "All but to easy." says Alucard with the grin that never seems to leave his face. Victoria followed her master she was loyal to him and would follow him to the deepest pits of hell. Alucard smelled the air "That smell… Its familiar…" says Alucard. "Whatever do you mean master." says Victoria. "I myself am not quite sure but this is not dangerous. Its just unfamiliar." says Alucard. Victoria knocked out a few more ghouls they were becoming to easy for her to beat. "What should we do master." says Victoria. "Just be on the look out there is more then a Vampire in the area." says Alucard. Thoughts went threw Victoria's head. "What could be worse then a vampire." thinks Victoria. A few minutes and a thousand shells later they come to a room evil symbols are engraved in blood from the Hellsing members. There lies the body of a former Vampire a sword stabbed thru the head of the beast. The tongue hangs out. The stab is rather rough and not fine showing the user of the blade is not high skilled but at a intermediate level.

"That smells I know of it!" says Alucard. "Master look!" says Victoria. Victoria points to a man looking out the window over the city of London. Victoria arms her gun and puts her finger to the trigger. "Hold on police girl this being is no threat." says Alucard he pushes her huge gun down. Victoria looks to her master. "Who is he?" says Victoria. The man turns and looks to Alucard and Victoria. Alucard smile gets wider since he knows of what the creature is. "A devil are you?" says Alucard the man nods. "I see… who is the name of that legendary warrior if fought with long ago… Sparda…" says Alucard grinning. The man smiles and nods. "My grandfather." says The man. "So you must be the son of Dante am I correct?" says Alucard. The man nods "The son of Dante and Trish." says The man. "What's your name boy?" says Alucard. "Vente Sparda." says Vente. "Ah I thought I could smell a Sparda… What's your purpose here?" says Alucard. Vente draws the sword out of the decapitated Vampire. "My job is hunting devils as a side job I hunt Vampires any beings that will torment human souls." says Vente. "Noble like your forefathers." says Alucard. "Yours and the pretty ladies name." says Vente extending his hand and brushing it threw the air. "I am Alucard and this is my servant." says Alucard. "Victoria!" says Victoria with pride. Vente nods and puts the sword on his back.

There is a pause then on the radio the sound of Walter is heard. "Miss Victoria is everything okay." says Walter. Victoria picks up the radio. "The Vampire is destroyed were just clearing things." says Victoria. "Hurry up the media will be there soon Sir Integra is in enough trouble right now and our actions are not helping much." says Walter. Alucard smiles "Lets go." says Alucard. Vente says nothing. "Stop by some time kid we can always use another recruit such as me and the girl." says Alucard. Alucard throws Vente a card. Vente catches it and reads it. It has the address of the Hellsing Mansion. Alucard and Victoria leave the place. "So this Sparda you speak of?" says Victoria. "He was a great warrior we fought side by side in many battles he is the only man ever to defeat me in battle." says Alucard. Victoria couldn't imagine the idea of her master losing in a battle.

That next day it was raining out. For no matter how gloomy the day seemed happiness ran thru the mansion as Sir Integral was coming back on this day. Alucard seemed to have his natural grin. Victoria adored her master and could see thru the grin and see he was quite pleased. A ceremony was prepared for her. "Now making her way… Our leader Sir Integra Hellsing." says Walter. The doors open and Integra walks in a umbrella is being held over her by one of her assistance. She shows no emotion as always. The ceremony is cut short as Integra wishes to work and catch up on things. Walter not surprised cuts the party short for his superior. Integra doubles her efforts in order to catch up. "Alucard what is it you are bothering me." says Integra. Alucard appears behind her. "Id like you to know that we may have a Sparda family member." says Alucard. Integra raises a eyebrow. "And how did you come upon him." says Integra. "Our last mission we met he is no where near his father or grandfather but powerful and learning." says Alucard. Integra sighs "Ill make note of it." says Integra. Alucard grins and disappears.

Meanwhile Victoria lays on her bed pondering about this Vente and Sparda person. "Sparda where have I heard that." she says. "Oh that's right in my Historic fiction class back in high school." she says. Victoria goes to the library and gets a book about ancient stories and tales. She takes it back to her room and lays on the bed reading the book she soon falls into a deep slumber getting bored of the reading. As she sleeps Alucard appears before her in her dream. "So you want to learn more about the Sparda family ill give you something no book could teach you." says Alucard. Alucard shows her everything. Victoria wake up in a deep sweat from the images. The way humans were treated back then was horrible they were mutilated. Victoria laid back down on her bed she fell asleep but no flash backs she just slept. 

Chapter 2.

Vente walked thru the rain. And looked at the Hellsing Mansion. He had no where else to turn he sighed and talked to the guards stating why he was present. He showed them the card and they let him thru. Vente opened the front door and closed it the rain dripped from his body he shaked his hair as water flew out from it he looked around. The place had a cold empty feeling. "Ah you sir must be the one Alucard speaks of I am Walter." says Walter he bows. Vente looks at the old man. "Vente Sparda." says Vente. Walter shows the way to miss Integra's office. Vente entered there was Integra working hard on her desk she didn't even give Vente a look. "Sit down." she said in a stern voice. Vente did so he leaned back in the chair and put his boots on her desk and reclined. Integra smacked his boots off the desk. "Get your dirty boots off my desk you little bastard." says Integra. Vente grins that was Vente's test he had to see how far she could push her before talking further she was strict. Vente preferred a strict person the not so strict ones were never pacific on how they wanted a job done. Integra would make Vente's jobs a lot easier believe it or not. "So Alucard told be about you… I've also heard you are Freelance." says Integra. "Yes Ma'am im just a hired gun." says Vente. Integra see that the man in front of her will do well in her organization. He has untapped abilities and buying a Sparda family members for Hellsing would be cheap since he was low class but could eventually reach levels of Alucard. Integra names a price for Vente's services. Vente looks in shock. "You pay me that much to work for you how long." says Vente. "Until I say different." says Integra sternly. Vente could seal his life away but the money was more then he could imagine. "What else do you have." says Vente. "We will have a private room for you in the basement with both Victoria and Alucard. We will supply you with weaponry." says Integra. After 10 more minutes Vente is handed a contract and a pen. Vente signs it.

"Thank you Mr. Sparda Walter will show you to your room." says Integra. Vente goes with Walter to the basement and is shown his room. "I assume you eat meat rather then blood." says Walter. Vente ponders. "I guess just about anything I've never been picky about my food." says Vente. Walter nods and leaves the room. Vente lays on the bed and looks to the stone ceiling. "I sold my soul to the devil…" says Vente. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. Soon there is a knock on the door. "Mister Sparda time for you first job." says Walter. Vente yawns deeply and gets up.


	2. Chapter 3

Victoria runs past the room not seeing Vente she has no idea he was hired. Victoria got in one of the armored vehicles and Vente went in another. The huge vehicles roared to life and sped to the scene of the crime. When they arrived Alucard was there already. "Little late are we." says Alucard with the grin that never leaves his face. Victoria smirked at the comment meanwhile Vente was standing at the side of Alucard. "I may not be your master but do as I say and when I say it." says Alucard to Vente. Vente nods "Right." says Vente. Victoria looks at Vente. "Whats he doing here master?" says Victoria. "He works for us at a very nice payment. So get comfortable hes going to be with us for a long time." says Alucard. The Hellsing foot soldiers enter the huge mansion Victoria right behind Vente following. Its dark there is no sound. Victoria can smell the ghouls but cant find them even with her low light vision. "There no where in sight." says Victoria. Vente backs his back into Victoria's. "…" says Vente. Victoria hears something fall and sees it was just a cat. When they turn around there is a swarm of bat like ghouls. They moan at the new flesh to be eaten. Vente draws out his father's guns Ebony and Ivory. And fires the rounds at the ghouls. Everybody fires at the ghouls. Meanwhile Alucard is on the trace of the real source of the Vampire.

Soon the ghouls are gone. "Somethings not right…" says Victoria. Meanwhile Alucard opens the casket and finds nothing he has been fooled. "Damn!" says Alucard. He laughs and walks back to the team. "Welcome to my humble abode." says The Vampire to The team. Victoria raises her gun. "Don't! you'll kill the team this place is unstable." says Vente pushing her gun down. Victoria looks at the surroundings. "Damn your right." says Victoria. The Vampire laughs. And kicks over a dead priest Vente looks at the deadman who has been drained. "Poor fellow didn't have a chance." says Victoria. Vente leans over and puts a bullets in the priest head so he wont become a ghoul. Alucard is being stalled by ghouls "Bastard! Hes going to hold me up hes good…" says Alucard with the never ending smirk. Back at the team the Vampire had elimatanted half the team. Victoria was down and beaten Vente never exposed to so much slaying was becoming enraged. Half the team down Vente looked at The Vampire. "Heh You don't stand a chance." says the Vampire. Vente looks at the man his Eye pure white. "Oh rage mode How nice of a fight this should be." says the Vampire. "You fool I will send you to the deepest pits of hell and make you the bitch of the devil." says Vente. Ventes body becomes Devil Trigger activated. The vampire backs up. "Amazing!" says the Vampire. Vente hands rise to his sides and 2 orbs are created he slams his palms together to make one. The Vampire Backs off but hit's a wall. "Static Orb!" shouts Vente. Vente fires the shot at him and blows the vampire to pieces. Vente drops the trigger and falls to the ground panting. The Vampire regenerates. Bam Bam! Are the sounds heard from Alucards guns. The vampire falls back and screams a erie scream of pain. "So! You want to fight a real devil! This one is to weak for you but me I think im just right!" says Alucard. The other Vampire laughs. "Call me Copycat!" says the other Vampire. The other vampire takes the looks of Alucard. Alucard grins "I couldn't of picked a better look." says Alucard.

Vente and Victoria lay on the ground beaten Victoria looks on as there battle is over and there fate lies in Alucard. Vente cant move he can just see Alucard's feet. The lights go out for Vente and Victoria.

When they wake up they find themselves at the hellsing Infirmary. Victoria is taped up more the Vente. Vente gets up but feels sorness all over his body. Walter stopped Vente. "Calm down Vente you've not recovered you've got about another hour id say with your regenerative powers." says Walter. Vente looks to Victoria. "What about her." says Vente. "Sadly she has the whole day she has a lot of trouble in the arts of a Vampire." says Walter. Vente leans back and sighs.


	3. The Devil of Hellsing Chap 4

Alucard sat in his chambers sipping on a packet of blood. Alucard closes his eyes and goes into a meditating state.

"Sir. Sparda." says Walter callling Vente to the main chambers. Vente walks from down the hall. "Man don't call me that I don't like it." says Vente putting his hand on his chin and sighing. "Why not sir?" says Walter. Vente sighs. "Because its to much for me to live up to ill never fight Mundus only my great great…. God I cant thing how many greats there is gonna be?" says Vente a bit confused. Walter bows. "My forgiveness sir." says Walter. "Its okay…" says Vente. He sits on the second to last step and hunches over. "Id like to you meet 2 new members of the Hellsing organization… They came from the American forces." says Walter. Vente raises a eyebrow. Alucard bows and waves his hand moving out of the way and there stand 2 Men. From apprence alone you can tell there brothers. "Uh… Hi im Dillian." says Dillian. Then another one shows up. "Oh you must be that Vampire we heard so much about… Oh im Collin by the way?" says Collin. Vente sighs. "God I hate Americans…" says Alucard. Everybody looks at Alucard who has just appeared out of no where. "…" say Collin and his brother. Dillian has very long dirty brown hair… How the hell he got a job here is beyond Vente. His brother is no different his hair made him look more like a women put him in a dress and… Well lets not go into such things. "Do you have any idea how to kill a vampire?" says Alucard to Collin. Alucard right in his face Alucard with his trademark smirk in full action. Collin stalls thinking. "Well… Answer it boy!" says Alucard. Collin blurts out. "A Stake to the heart!" says Collin. Dillian looks at Alucard. "Nice… But wrong…." says Alucard.

"So… Now that Incognito is gone… We must go one step back… A minor set back…" says a Man in the darkness his hand to his chin as he ponders. "Whats the status on Arius?" says the dark man. "Hes dead sir… Taken out by Dante Sparda! Sir!" says the lackey. "… Another minor set back… No matter…" says the man in the darkness.

The Hellsing army loads into there Armored vehicles. "Im coming!" says Seras. She is halted my Walter. "Im sorry my lady but until you've fully recovered I cannot allow you to enter battle." says Walter. Seras trys to get by the angel of death… No chance Walter may be old but he is quick. Vente rushes by with his sword and jumps into the back of the car as it was moving Dillian and Collin motioning for him to hurry up. He jumps in. Seras looks at Vente and sighs. "Back to your quarters my lady." says Walter. Sera follows the orders no matter how hard it is.

"Were going to kill a vampire! Were going to kill a vampire!" says Collin and Dillian cheering brightfully. Vente sweat drops. They have no idea whats going to happen do they? Thinks Vente. "Don't worry they will be dead soon enough." says Alucard. Vente looks around for him. I see Alucard you speaking thru my mind… Clever. Thinks Vente. Dillian and Collin looks at Vente closely… And closer. "This must be some kind of Vampire thing!" says Dillian. Collin shakes his head. "Pathetic these Americans have no idea what there doing just like every other damn american to come into this industry." says Alucard. True but there different from the other member thinks Vente. Alucards voice disappears "Perhaps." says Alucard…

The truck unloads. "Come on lets move lets get this moving buffet on the move!" says one of the commanders Collin and Dillian stand up straight. "You long hair sissy boy!" says one of the commanders point to collin. "Yeah you get over here we got just enough time to paint the bullseye on your neck… I mean cammoflage…" says the Man. The others soldiers laugh. Then the commander looks to Vente. The man prepares to make a joke but looks into Vente's eyes an can tell that he had better shut up. The commander focuses on the battle. "Take your postion! Move in by code book standard 3.34.277!" says the commander. Collin pulls out a book and starts to read. His brother looking over his shoulder. "Whats that mean! Hurry up!" says Dillain. "For god sakes im looking!" says Collin.

Meanwhile Vente enters the main entrance. The soldiers are staying behind by direct order from Sir. Integral. Everybody watches as Vente goes into the darkness. Nothing is heard. Collin and Dillian peek. Sudden lights flash as screams can be heard from some strange creatures. Then laughing his heard by the same creatures. Vente is heard in the distance. "Come on!" says Vente. Everybody creeps in. "So what are they FREAKS?" says Alucard in Vente's mind. Vente looks at a scythe as it lays on the ground. No Thinks Vente. Alucard sits on the roof of the building looking to the full moon. "It seems a new enemy is near… Vampires and FREAKS may be the last of our worries… Was it human." says Alucard. No Its more like darkness I can feel it just pure darkness thinks Vente. Alucard nods. He sips on a blood packet. "Watch yourself boy… Id hate to be responsible for losing the last of the Sparda bloodline." says Alucard he smirks. Vente laughs. And continues down the hallway. Collin looks to Dillian. "Another Vampire thing?" says Collin. Dillian nods. As they are walking Suddenly little tarantulas start attacking. Soldiers scream of there burning flesh. Vente looks to see them crawling every where. He pulls out Ebony and starts to shoot them. "Oh my god!" says a soldier as the little spider like thing burns the mans throat just be standing there. The soldiers starts shooting the things with there assault rifles so paniced they forget the recoil. Nobody dies Vente takes a shot to the stomach. He quickly regenerates the small wound. The little spider things retreat to a room. Vente opens the door but just before he grabs it he jerks his hand away. Its boiling hot. Vente looks at the hinge the air expands. Vente puts his hand back motioning for the soldiers to move away. They all nod. Vente measures up the door and kicks it down. Vente walks into the room and standing before him is a huge spider its body looks to be made of lava. The monster finishs swallowing a Hellsing member. The member screams as it body is being eaten in the lava hot monsters body. The monster focuses on Vente. "Another small one!" says the spider. Vente walks before the spider. "What a 'Big' surprise." says Vente.


	4. The Devil of Hellsing Chap 5

Victoria looked at a live camera being recorded. "Something is wrong." says Integral. Victoria looked to her boss and looked at the screen. "Those arent FREAKs." says Integral. Victoria studies the Scythe and realizes those are pure evil they were at no point human. "What are they?" says Victoria. Integral picks up a phone. "Commander get the men out of there now!" says Integral. The screen starts to shake as the men run for it. They hop in the vehicle and drive off. "Master…" says Victoria.

"You seem to feel different from the other pathetic humans." says The spider. Vente paces around him studying The thing's body. "No matter you will be dead soon enough." says The spider. The spider attacks. Its claw smashes into the ground. Vente jumps back quickly. "You really are different you instincts are like that of… no…" says The Spider. The spider backs off. "No matter you are no where near his power even thou you have more potential." says the spider. Suddenly a tons of lava spews from the ground consuming Vente. The spider laughs "Hardly worth the energy loss." says The spider. The lava leaves and there stands Vente unharmed.

"2 of the soldiers at still in place and the others are gone… That huge spider thing what is that Alucard." says Integra. Alucard speaks in here mind. I have no clue that's no FREAK that's for sure. Integra puts her hand to her head and sighs. "Ive already had enough on my plate for the past few months." says Integra.

"Gah! Just as strong as the Sparda blood ever was." says The spider. Vente looks at the spider hearing Sparda. "I hope you realize that I killed your father… Well I ate him at least…" says The spider. Vente growls as his rage builds up. "Did I hit a nerve or something." says the spider it laughs. Vente foolishly charges but the spider slams ins claw into Vente chest. Vente screams in pain. "Another one down the drain." says the spider. Slowy the spider eats vente. In a few seconds its all over. Alucard eyes open shock. "No way…" says Alucard. Integra looks in shock. Seras in shock as well. There is a deep silence. "Alucard can you kill it." says Integra. "No leaves this to the boy." says Alucard. Seras looks confused but Integra chuckles a bit knowing what he means. Dillian and Colin look in shock as the monster approaches them it prepares to attack but suddenly stops. There is a few second stall. But then suddenly a hand shoots out of the monsters mouth. Another hand does as well. Finally Vente pulls his body which is covered in molten hot lava.

"Amazing…" says Integra. She watches the Video as its been strapped to Colin's head. The spider looks in shock. "You!" says the spider. The spider vomits up some lava. It looks at Vente knowing at this point its time to leave. "Ill be back little Sparda so feel lucky I let you go!" says the spider. The spider digs in the ground and disappears. All is silent. "Not bad boy…" says Alucard.

A van arrives to pick up Alucard, Vente, Colin, And Dillian. The commander gives Colin and Dillian shit for not evacuating when they were told to. Alucard didn't take the van as he never showed up so hes probably at Hellsing Head Quarters already. Vente just sits there in the back of the van pondering about what just happen. it's a rather hard thing for him to think about. Finally they arrive. Vente walks into the headquaters. Walter walks up to Vente.

Alucard appears before Integra. "What was that Alucard." says Integra lighting up a cigar. Alucard grins. "I have no clue my master there is no freak chip to make something like that." says Alucard. "Ill have Walter check the records on the creture." says Integra. Alucard nods and disappears. Integra summons Walter and has him check the Data on the internet, newspaper, and history anything to find it.

Vente takes a shower in his underground chamber. His body reeks of the monsters guts. He turns the shower off and puts on another pair of pants. He leans on the cold brick wall. He cringes a bit but soon gets comfy. Walter walks into the room and puts on a amazing meal. Steak and salad. Walter leaves the room. Vente looks at the steak. He sighs and gets dressed. As he walks out of his chamber Seras sees him. As she is bored out her mind she decides to follow. She puts her coat on luckily for her its around 9pm so she dosent need to get her usall attire on.

Vente walked down the streets. Seras followed Vente walked into a old bar and took a seat at a table. Some lady with huge boobs came up to Vente. "The usual sugar." says the large brested lady. Vente nodded. The lady left. Seras sat at the bar. "What'd want?" says the tender shining a glass. "Oh a bloody mary will do fine." says Seras. The tender leaves to go get it. "Oh god not again." says Seras realizing what she just ordered. She was given the drink. She looked and sighed she decided to drink it anyway. Vente was soon served a greasy hamburger. Seras looked at it and couldn't help but drool. Vente began to eat. 20 minutes later Vente finished the burger. He payed the lady and walked out. Seras followed. When she did Vente was gone. CHKA was the sound of a gun as it loaded. Seras looked to find a gun in her face. "Why are you following me?" says Vente. Seras knows she can regenerate yet. "No stop its me Seras! From Hellsing!" she says. Vente looks at her and sees her face. He puts the gun up. "Oh…" says Vente. Seras growls. "Why in bloody hell do you do that you could get somebody killed!" says Seras. Vente grins. "Like a Vampire Stalking me?" says Vente. Seras thinks and smiles. "Well you've got me there…" says Seras. Vente laughs. Seras and Vente walk back to Hellsing having little idea who is following them. "Well Bro looks like its round 2." says a voice. "Quite right." says another voice.


End file.
